1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to enclosures for in-ground meters for both residential and commercial use. In particular, this invention relates to covers for such meter enclosures that are designed for use under traffic loading conditions, and a method for making those covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On-site water meters are commonly used to permit a utility to determine the amount of water usage by a customer. Typically, the water meter is located in a meter enclosure extending into the ground adjacent the customer's residence or commercial building, to permit easy access by the utility meter-reader. The in-ground meter enclosure may be located in an environment not subject to traffic loading conditions (i.e., where automobiles, trucks and other traffic are not likely to pass across the top of the meter enclosure) or may in fact be exposed to potential traffic loading conditions. In the past, it has been customary for the water utility to maintain two inventories of covers for meter enclosures, one for use in non-traffic conditions and the other for situations where the meter enclosure may be exposed to traffic. Meter enclosure covers for non-traffic use are generally inexpensive, lightweight and not capable of sustaining traffic loads. On the other hand, meter enclosure covers for use in traffic loading conditions are typically made of high-grade steel and are generally substantially more expensive than the first type described previously. But maintaining two different inventories for such meter covers can be quite expensive. Further, while a meter installation may initially be perceived to be in a non-traffic environment, circumstances may change and the meter cover later subjected to traffic loading. In that situation, the meter cover may be broken, creating possible personal injury hazards. Thus, there is a need for a meter enclosure cover which is relatively low in cost, but is capable of withstanding significant traffic loads.